Super Mario Sunshine: the prequel
by NFO-07
Summary: One shot: The events before Mario and Peach went on the "vacation". Bowser brews the plot. Only slight swearing and one reference to sex. Other than that its pretty clean.


Author's note: This is a prequel I made awhile back.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Super Mario Sunshine

The prequel.

Peach was sitting at the table in her castle dinning room with Toad. She sighed. "What's the matter princess?" he asked her. She blinked her pretty blue eyes at him. "Oh, Toad. It's been pretty boring here." She gazed down at him. "I wanted to thank Mario a little more than a cake for saving me." 'And I don't think a kiss quite covers gathering a bunch of castle stars and battling a huge idiotic, fire breathing dragon.' she admitted. Oh a vacation would be nice she sighed. "That's it!" she cried with delight. "Toad how about we go on a vacation! And we can bring Mario some of my servants and...." she lost her place and another thought occurred to her.

"Get Toadsworth! We should plan this right away!" she commanded. "Right away ma'am!" Toad answered and skipped to the door and down the hallway. 'How exciting!' she thought. Toad bursted into Toadsworth's corridor and announced the news. "The princess wants me now? Alright than." he replied and followed Toad back to the dining room. "Princess, Toadsworth is here." Toad shouted. "Marvelous! Toadsworth, don't you think is a great idea?" she asked. "Yes princess." he answered. "Well I was wondering where we could go?" she questioned. He thought for a moment then said, "I just remembered a brochure coming in one time, wait here and I'll get it." He scurried out of the room for a moment and then came back with the brochure in his hand. "It's a beautiful island called Isle Delfino." he finished. She grabbed it and read it.

Her eyes lit up as she scanned the pictures of beautiful beaches and colorful fish. "ieeeeeeee! It's perfect! I'm sure Mario would love it!" she exclaimed. She clasped her hands together and her eyes began to sparkle as she dreamed away. "Just think, Those sparkling sandy beaches, the native festivals, the exciting rides, the quiet villages, the marvelous shops, the delicious sea food, the pretty fish, the slot machines, the beautiful hotel, the dazzling Sun flowers." she sighed. She shrieked with happiness. "Well it seems I'll make the plans, hmm?" Toadsworth nodded and started walking out of the room already dismissing himself. Toad laughed and praised her as she danced around the room already feeling the sea breeze in her face. She settled down and started writing down the invitation. She finished and kissed it sweetly. "Toad give this to Parkarry and tell him to give it to Mario!" she smiled giving it to Toad.

He stared at it for a moment and then saluted her calling, "Yes ma'am!". He scurried out of the door and into the bustling hall. He was too busy to notice the Castle minister walking in front of him that he bumped headfirst into the minister's stomach spilling himself on the floor. "Dear boy, watch where you're going," said the minister placing his glasses back on his nose. Toad looked up with an apologetic glance. "Sorry! I'm in a rush to send this let..." Toad lost his tongue noticing the letter had escaped from his hand. His stood up and started scanning the floor franticly. "Oh dear! The princess told me to send that letter!" The minister spotted a white envelope and picked it up carefully. He squinted his eyes at the address and looked back at Toad who was having a nervous break down. "Is this it?" the minister asked. Toad looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, that would be it!" Toad reached up to grab it when the minister swung it up and started to open the envelope carefully.

"Hey! That's for MARIO!" Toad shouted up at the Minister. The minister shushed the little mushroom boy up as he started to read. Toad waited and was spooked by the cry of the minister. He barked at the letter, "On a vacation?! Since when does she get to go on a vacation?" Toad cleared his throat, "Well Mario did save us all and she wanted to make it up to him." The minister snorted and placed the note back into its envelope. He then scratched his head. "Well that's true," he agreed and gave the letter back to its sender. "Run along now." he shooed Toad. Toad grumbled and started down the hall again.

Parkarry somersaulted into the air gracefully. He had gotten orders to send a very important letter. It was addressed to Mario so he had gotten excited and asked Toad what it was all about. Toad told him it was an invitation to go on vacation with the princess for his good deeds. Toad was invited so he was all geared up.

Parkarry was happy for his friend and wished he could go as well. He spotted Mario and Luigi's little cottage and swooped down near the front door. He sighed. A vacation would be nice, he thought. He reached into his bag fishing out the letter. While he searched he spotted the motto for the postal delivery company, "A postman's job is never done", and scowled at it. He finally pulled out the letter and knocked at the door. Normally he would have put it in the mailbox, but since Toad said it was urgent he would have to deliver it orally. Hopefully waiting for an answer, the door opened. "Hey, Parkarry. What brings you here?" Luigi greeted. Parkarry nervously smiled and stuck out the letter. "It's a letter to Mario from the princess." Parkarry hinted importance. "Really? Is it another party invite? How many is-she a gonna have?" Luigi joked as he held up the letter to the sunlight hoping to make out a phrase.

Parkarry sweat dropped and turned to leave. "See you around Luigi!" Parkkary waved and took to the sky. Luigi shut the door and walked to the kitchen. He opened the letter with no consideration for his brother's privacy and quickly read it. "Vacation?" he blurted. He grumbled. "This was the oh-so-important letter?" he growled. He yelled for Mario who was in the bathroom fixing the sink pipes. "Yo, Mario get-a in here!" Mario hit his head on the ceiling of the sink cabinet and rubbed it. "Yah, yah! I'm comin'." Mario growled. He dropped the wrench and took his towel with him to wipe his hands. "So what is it?" he asked stepping into the kitchen. "Letter for you." Luigi answered giving him the neatly written invitation. Mario's eyes lit up as he read it. "...a vacation for your wonderful heroic effort!" Mario said excitedly as he read an excerpt from the note. "Mm-hm." Luigi answered with a little annoyance. Mario found out by the expression on Luigi's face that he had already read it.

Mario ignored Luigi and he started laughing. "ALRIGHT! The whole 2 weeks off to spend a vacation on a island!" Mario exclaimed. Luigi grumbled. "Well, I guess you earned it." Luigi admitted. Mario was still beaming as the phone rang. "Yello?" Luigi answered into the receiver. "Oh, ya, hang on," Luigi handed it to Mario, "For you." Mario grabbed it. "Super Mario brothers plumbing service! How may I help you?.....mm-hm,yes.....leak in the sink? No problem,....mm-hm, yes right away! Yes, okay...bye!" Mario hung up the phone. "I have to go to toad town to fix a leak." Mario said finishing the address on the notepad and got his toolbox. "Well then, I'll go tell Peach you're-a going." Luigi suggessted. Mario nodded. They headed out to the pipe that stood in the front yard. Mario jumped in first, and then Luigi did the same. They shot through the pipes and were transported up to Toad Town. They both stepped off the pipe and started down through the town. "I got to go this way." Mario pointed the opposite direction Luigi was headed and they split up.

Luigi opened the gate to the castle and started down the narrow lane to the castle doors. The gaurds recognized him and they opened the doors for him. Toad was at the door and greeted him. "Hey, Luigi! Did Mario get the message?" Luigi nodded and spoke, "Yah, I wanted to tell the princess he was coming." Toad nodded and led him through the busy halls. They got to princess Peach's room and knocked. A castle maid poked her head out from the door. "Yes?" she answered softly. "Luigi is here to see the princess." Toad said. She looked up at Luigi. Her eyes glittered and she sighed. "I'll tell the princess right away!" she exclaimed happily.

The door closed and shrieks from the castle maids were followed. Luigi sweat dropped. Toad was a little jealous and he grumbled. The door opened again. "Come right in!" she said as she pulled him in. The room was busy with maids. They were packing for the princess, but that quickly stopped as they saw Luigi enter. The toad maids all shrieked and their eyes glittered. Luigi admitted that he liked the popularity from the girls but he sweat dropped as they started to crowd around him. "He's so dreamy!" one cried. The princess emerged from her vanity and pulled Luigi out of the crowd. "Get back to work!" Toad ordered. The maids growled at Toad and one spoke harshly, "Shut-up Toad! You're just jealous!" The others agreed.

Toad glowered at them as an argument quickly erupted. Peach ignored them as she talked, "So, is Mario going?" Luigi nodded, "Yep, he was going bonkers at home that he was so excited." Peach beamed. "I thought it was a good idea." She said proudly. Then she saw Luigi's fake smile, and immediately felt bad. "Oh, Luigi I'm sor..." she started but he held his hand up. "No, no. It's okay. Mario saved you so he earned it, not me. Besides, someone has to watch over the house." He reassured her. "Thank you, Luigi, for understanding." she cried and kissed him on the cheek,"You're so sweet." Luigi almost fainted as he blushed. "Anytime!" Luigi replied dazed. "All the information you need to know is on the invitation. Like the flight hours, when to get there, and all that jazz." she informed him. He nodded and waved goodbye. He grabbed Toad and the maids cheerfully told Luigi to have a great day. He put down Toad and shoved his fists into his pockets. They started down the hall again when someone came up the steps ahead. It was Daisy flanked with servant toads. Luigi stopped as she saw him and waved. She came over to Luigi with a smile on her face. "Hi, Luigi." She grinned.

Luigi was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen her for a while and was glad she was even in his presence. "H-hi," he stuttered, "what are you here for?" "Didn't you know? Peach is going on vacation so she asked me to watch over her castle while she's gone. Father said it would be alright." she explained. Luigi nodded. "Yeah, I gotta watch the house while Mario is gone." Luigi informed her. "Oh? Maybe while they're gone, you could stop by the castle some time. I'll probably get bored real soon so I'll need someone to talk to," she asked. "Yeah, sure. If business is slow I'll come over any time you like," he said happily. "He'll do anything for you, Princess Daisy." Toad added. Daisy blushed and gave a giggle. Luigi gave Toad a Back-off look and kicked him. Toad dodged him and snickered while Luigi went red. "Yeah, yeah. Well I better be going. It's nice to see you again," he said softly. Luigi's eyes were gentle when he looked at her. She nodded and added, "I missed you."

She turned and headed to princess Peach's room. Luigi blushed and thought, 'I missed you too.' Toad elbowed Luigi and snickered, "Come on Luigi. You can flirt with her later." Luigi slugged Toad over the head and Toad scampered down the steps holding it.

Mario finished tightening Tayce T.'s facet and tested it. "It's all fixed!" he exclaimed. Tayce T. came over to inspect it. "Oh, lovely! Mario, thank you so much! Here is a slice of cake I baked for you." she exclaimed and held out the cake. Mario's mouth watered. "Thank you!" he said and started eating it right away. She pulled out her coin purse and opened it. "Now, how much do I owe you?" She asked already taking some money out. "Hm?" Mario answered. He was too side tracked from eating the cake. "The bill, Mario?" she reminded him. "Oh, this cake was so good, it was my payment." he told her licking his fingers. She frowned. "Mario, that's not right. I should pay like everyone else." she told him.

He turned around and sweat dropped. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, alright then. The bill comes down to 30 coins." (Remember, 30 coins is like $30 here.) She nodded and gracefully put the money in his hands. He shoved it in his pocket. Mario took off his cap and said goodbye. He stepped outside cheerfully and made his way back to the pipe. He jumped into it and it spit him back out to his house.

Luigi seemed to be home already and when Mario got through the door, Luigi was humming cheerfully. 'Seems to be in a good mood.' Mario thought. "So? Did you tell her?" Mario asked. "Yes!" Luigi replied. Mario saw a twinkle in Luigi's eyes as he fixed up the sink pipe Mario was fixing before. "What's got you so happy?" he asked. Luigi blushed and hide his head down as he put away the tools. "Um, I just...well..ran into some old friend on the way, is all." Luigi quickly said. Mario's eyes got wide. "It was Daisy?!" Mario cried. Luigi went redder. "YAH?! SO?!" he screamed. Mario bursted out laughing as Luigi knocked him on the head. "You're such a sly dog! Did you make a move?" Mario gasped. "None of your BUSINESS!!! I just said hi, and she asked me to visit her if I could." Luigi spat.

"Oh ho hooo! I bet you'll visit her every day!" Mario pointed. "WHAT? WHAT?! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Luigi stamped. Mario rolled on the floor howling. Luigi's ears steamed. "Well you should talk, lets not sneak into Peach's hotel room at night Mr. Mario." Luigi teased. Mario immediately stopped laughing and gave him a dirty look. "What-did-you-say?!" Mario shot. Luigi started to laugh now. "Just go slow Mario. Tone down the mister sexy man look. You wouldn't want her to get pregnant!" Luigi started cracking up and laughed as his brother grew red and slugged him on the head. "I'm NOT A PERVERT!" Mario hissed. "I wasn't suggesting that MARIO!!" Luigi teased. "HEY! why you-.....okay! OKAY! You got me back. Truce?" Mario cooled. "Truce." Luigi gasped. "We'll what shall I make for dinner?" Mario pondered. "PASTA!" they said in unison.

A dark green shelled koopa slinked away from the Toad Town post office. He kept his head low and started to walk out of the town down Pleasent path. "Thanks for visiting Toad Town!" a village girl called to him. He nodded and started down the path. He remebered the information he had collected from watching the Mario brother, Luigi, and the postman who worked at the mail service. A smirk crawled up his face. His mission was a sucessful one and all he had to do was leak the evidence. When he got to the Koopa village a villager greeted him as he passed by and he knocked on Koopers house. No answer was followed and it was then he noticed a note on the door.

Sorry, I'm not home right now. I have gone on a adventure with the famous Kalderado to the famous Crystal Palace.

Until I return, if you need anything please write it in my guest book.

Kooper.

He opened the door and struted through the house and opened the back door. He trudged on the dirt path through the small forest. The reflection of his face caught his eye in a nearby stream. His face looked so innocent it disgusted him. His scooped up some of the water and washed the make-up on his face. "Now I look much better," he smiled as the doused make-up reveiled his true face. Black around the eyes with beady orange eyes. His reflection disrupted the water. He took out his spiked braclets and put them on and his neckband with spikes appeared from under his shell. "Now I'm ready to present myself," he annouced. He started back on the path knocking fuzzies out of his way.

He came upon a clearing which the dirt path stopped but this did not discorage him. Between the four big trees there was a rusty hidden gate that screeched when he opened it. The hidden path brought him to a stone shed. He got a key from under his shell that was similar to the key in Super Mario 64 that was gold and had horns on it. He opened the gray lock and swong open the stone door. The shed was empty except for the black cobwebed pipe in the center of it and a plaqe with an inscription on the back wall. It read:

All who enter will endure a land of fire from hell.

Mercy is not a word used in such a damned land roamed

by angry beasts and pursuing minions.

This is the land known as the Koopas.

Anyone who comes upon this pipe should heed this warning.

Gringon laughed at it. "Land of fire from hell indeed." He repeated from the plaqe. He brushed off the dust from the pipe and lifted himself onto the edge. He sprung into the pipe and was warped out of the mushroom kingdom. He landed on some cooled lava. "Welcome back." Kammy growled. "Your late, and master Bowser is very eagar to hear your report." He snorted. "Calm down witch. Lord Bowser will be very happy to hear the info I gathered from Toad Town." She eyed him. "You better be right or it'll be the dungeon for you. Like the rest." she cackled. "No worries here." he assured her. They went past the gaurds and the draw brigde lowered over the mote of lava. They crossed it and passed another set of gaurds and the huge steel doors opened for them.

They walked down the red velvet carpets and down the halls to a beautiful oak door that had statues of Bowser on both sides followed by paintings of him on the walls. Kammy knocked on the door and a spiky tom answered. "Master Bowser's spy is here to report some..(looks at Gringon) important information, right?" she told the gaurd. Gringon nodded. "Right away," the gaurd said. He closed the door and ran up to Kamek. Kamek was busy giving Bowser a list of suggestions for the destruction of Mario. "Kamek, it's too obvious. Any idiot would think of a plan such as that. You're losing you're touch." Bower sighed. "Sir, tell King Bowser his messanger is here," Spikey Tom told Kamek. "Hmf, well send him in!" Kamek ordered, "Lord you're spy has returned." Kamek added.

Bowser's firey red eyebrows lifted in interest. He straightended himself upright on his throne. "Send him in!" Bowser bounced excitily. Gringon presented himself before his king. "Sir, I have very good news." he bowed. "It better be. You've been gone an exstensive amount of time. I hope you haven't fooled around." Bowser growled. "Sir, nothing during the couple of days was surfacing. Today I just got some pleasent news. Princess Toadstool invited Mario to go with her to and Island called Isle Delfino. It is surrounded by other islands off the coast of southern Sarsaland. They will leave in about a week" he annouced. "And the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kamek asked. "It will be watched over by Princess Daisy of Sarsaland with Luigi." Gringon finished. "Our only option is to attack the island then, huh, Master bowser?" Kammy questioned him. Bowser was too busy thinking of the princess. He remembered how he wanted to talk to her, wanted her by his side the time he took the star rod. His son Jr. Bowser needed a mother. He always dreamed of peach mothering Jr. Nothing else matter. He pondered how he didn't feel this way the first time he met her. 'This is all Mario's fault' he thought. "Er...sir?" Kamek poked at the dragon. Bowser quickly snapped out of thought and barked orders. "Kamek get the plan supplies out and send for my son. Gringon I want you to smuggle yourself onto the plane when it takes off!"

Kamek a little baffled stumbled down the stairs and got out a paper and maps. "Sir? What do you plan doing?" he queitly asked his master. Bowser's evil grin sliced across his face. Kamek hesitated. He knew that grin and struggled to reply back. "S-sirr?" Kamek asked weakly. Kamek tried to hold back the shaking of his legs. "Ha ha ha! Don't look so troubled. You look like I'd kill you or something!" Bowser joked. He wiped the sweat from his glasses and asked his Master again, "Sir? What is your plan?" "To make a family. I want my son to have a mother, someone like..." But bowser was cut off. "Lord Bowser!! Please don't tell me you want to capture the Princess for your son! Sir, try to reconsider!" Kamek pleaded.

Even Kammy grumbled about it. 'Stupid Princess. Why does Lord Bowser like her so?' Kammy thought. Kammy often recalled the time she fought the princess with that stupid star kid. She had been totally humiliated and remebered collapsing onto the platform ground and waking up again to find out her perfect plan was about to explode. Sailing through the air with master Bowser and hearing him yell at her for failing him. She vowed revenge on the dame and yet now was trying to win Bowser's trust back. 'She never liked him anyway so why does he care so much?' she pondered. "Silence!" Bowser's voice boomed at Kamek. The little magikoopa shuddered. "I CAN'T HELP IT THAT I FEEL THAT WAY!!!! I JUST DO!!! SO DEAL WITH IT!" he snapped. Kamek nodded. "I'm sorry sir. I'll ask before I state my opinion." Kamek appologised. Bowser calmly resumed his position and asked Kamek to take out the map of Isle Delfino.

Kamek ripped it out and together they studied it. Bowser was deep in thought pondering and pondering how his master plan would destroy Mario. "I've got it." he smirked, "We'll start a week before to terrorise the island." "Yes, Lord?" Kamek listened. "We'll get someone to dress like Mario and have them trash the Island completly." Bowser started. "Sir may I interupped?" Kamek asked. "Make it quick!" Bowser groaned. "Acoording to the information on the island, their source of power is somewhat like the power stars. They are called **shine sprites**. The are attracted to a large structure called the shine gate. If we somehow contain the sprites, we can gain control of the island!" Kamek spit out.

Bowser grinned. "Very good, my little minion!" Bowesr approved. Kamek blushed. "We could easily disrupt the natral envoriment. Since the Island has a record for cleanlyness we could gunk up the water and land with some special type of minions." Bowser planned. "Sir, how about this professer E. Gadd who specializes in machanics?" Kamek asked. "That would be perfect. But, one question lies ahead, who will be the mario imposter?" Bowser thought to himself outloud. "Sir you're son has arrived." a Spikey Tom informed. Bowser answered his own question, "Jr. boy." "Yes, Papa?" Baby Bowser answered. "Remember what I told you? That Mario never fights fair? That he tricks me all the time?" Bowser lectured. "Yes papa." JR Bowser answered obideiantly. "He's the one who's been taking your mother away. Your mother Princess Peach." He lied. Jr. Bowser's eyes went wide with shock. "T-the P-princess? She's been my mother this whole time?!" He shouted.

Bowser nodded. Kamek made a face at Bowser when he wasn't looking and Kammy had to cover up her laugh and turn it into a cough. "Give me a break." Gringon whispered to himself. "I never knew that! Why that low-life!! How could he steal Mama Peach away! Papa? Are you planning to go fight Mario again?" he blurted. Bowser nodded. "I want to help! I will bring mama Peach back! I promise!! Please let me help! You can trust me! Honest!" Jr. pleaded. "Well...okay. We definitly need some good fighters." Bowser answered. Kamek didn't think it was a good idea, but he trusted that King Bowser knew what he was doing.

"What a day." Dr. E. Gadd sighed. He had just gotten done cleaning the lab and the gallery. He was worn out and was looking forward to going out and ordering dinner at a resturant. He polished off his glasses when a knock was heard from the door. "Who could it be? Maybe someone got lost in the woods." he muttered to himself as he truged up the steps. He opened the door saying, "Hello, are you los-" He stopped in his tracks and looked up at a large figure with horns. At the figure's side was a small dragon similar to the larger one, a old koopa witch, two hammer head bros., and a familar koopa in a blue robe with glasses.

Shocked by the odd sight he stuttered, "K-Kamek?" The magikoopa shifted and grumbled, "Hello Gadd." "I haven't seen you in years! Ever since we graduated medical school I thought I'd never see you again!" Gadd exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah enough small talk!" The large one growled at Kamek. "Yes lord." he answered. "Lord?" The docter was quite confused. The large one smirked and lowered its head to the level of Gadd's. "You don't know who I am do you? I'll sharpen your memory for you. I am the King of the koopas! King Bowser." Dr. E Gadd stood there stunned and unable to move. His worst nightmare had just knocked on his front door. Bowser gave the docter another terrible toothy smile. His fangs were so big and sharp and steam curled from his nostrals. "You don't mind if we come in do you?" Bowser asked even though he knew the answer. "YES! Come right in! M-make yourself right at home!" The doctor said holding the door.

The group marched down the steps and gathered around the lab. "So...what can I do for you?" he asked. Kamek stepped forward and handed him a rolled up piece of paper. Dr. Gadd unrolled it and saw a map with a dolphin shaped Island on it called Isle Delphino. He looked up at the bunch confused. "Have you seen this Island before?" Kamek asked. Dr. Gadd studied it. "Oh...yes, I think I have. I saw a commercial advertising it as a great vacation spot," he recalled. Kamek smirked. "So, you've heard it is a very clean island and it has a very low crime rate, yes?" Kammy questioned. "Oh yes! And it has a huge volcano that has the best hotsprings." Gadd added. "Well, well. Then you wouldn't mind making us some gadgets to pollute it." Kamek said pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his huge nose.

The Doctor gave a look of surprise. "B-but why would you want to do that?" he boldly asked. The little dragon snorted, "To get rid of Mario and save Mama Peach of course." The Doctor looked confused but then he recognized the name. "Luigi's brother," he whispered to himself. Bowser had heard the doctor and laughed. "So you know Mario's pathetic brother,"and his head snapped back, "Small world, huh?" And he roared up a laugh. And it was defiantly a roar. A roar that made Dr. Gadd cringe. And what was worse was that his whole clan ,including Kamek, was joining in. Boy if only he was taller then that bastard he would of shut him up. Dr.Gadd smiled nervously. Bowser had stopped and continued to business like nothing happened. "So, I want you to make something that can make my son look like Mario. And I want him to have a tool to completely pollute that head in the clouds island." Of course he had no choice but to do it unless he wanted to be chopped liver. "Yes." He replied in clenched teeth. Kamek smirked, "I knew you'd do us this favor, old pal." Favor as in, not getting paid. Charity. "Oh no problem," he smiled his best fake smile. 'You bastard. Using me like this.' Gadd thought.

"They're finished." Dr. Gadd announced. He had worked for 2 days now, perfecting everything. The weapon and the Mario disguise. He wiped the sweat off his face. Now to tell that son of gun dragon that his stupid weapons were finally done. He got onto his computer and e-mailed Kamek. A few minutes later he got an e-mail back saying that they were coming to test the stuff out. A half an hour had gone by until he heard a knock on the door. He finished displaying the weapons and hurried up the stairs. He swung open the door. "Lord Bowser! Please come in." The group trugged behind him and he took them into the lab. "Well Gadd, please show us." Kamek commenced. 'Yes you're highness' Gadd thought. He took out what looked to be a navy blue hankerchief with Mario's nose and mustache on it. Kameks mouth dropped staring at the thing like it was a dead bug. Bowser look unamused. "What is this? Are you mocking me?! I'll have you're head for this!" Bowser spat. He was about to lunge when the doctor raised his voice. "It's not just a Hankercheif! Just look," He explaned and then looked at Jr. Bowser. "You're the one whose going to inpersonate Mario right? Come here and try this on." Jr. Bowser looked at his father for permission. "Go ahead." Bowser sighed. The little dragon koopa scrambled over and tied it on his neck. Nothing. "Put it over your nose." Dr. Gadd instructed. Junior did as he was told and suddenly a cloud of dark smoke encircled him and he morphed into a Mario imposter.

Bowser and Kamek's eyes just about popped out. "Holy Shnikies! It worked!"Bowser exclaimed. "Gadd you're a genius!" Kamek shriked. Dr. Gadd smiled to himself. Jr Bowser looked at himself. "I defiantly look like Mario." "And now for your tool for pollution." Dr. Gadd said. He took out a huge paintbrush and the paint on the tip of it had paint that was changing different colors. "When you use it paint it on a solid surface and it will create different monsters that will spew goo or trash everything. Anything you can imagine." He explained. Jr bowser took it and smiled. He took the paintbrush and drew on the floor. And out erupted a pirhana plant that burpt goo. "Impressive Gadd. You've done well. We'll take them now." Bowser smirked.

Dr. Gadd nodded. Just before he headed out the Door Bowser turned around. "Oh and Gadd? If you tell about our plans to anyone I'll come and kill you." He threatened. 'I don't doubt that.' Gadd thought. "Yes sir." He answered. Bowser glared at him and then stalked off and the door slamed shut. After the doctor made sure they were gone and out of earshot he added, "But you didn't say I couldn't help him now did you?" The Doctor laughed. 'Little does that nitwit know that while I made those contraptions I was making another one for Mario to use. The contraptions have a weakness, and that weakness is water.'He thought. Then he laughed harder again, and again, and again, until he could not laugh no more.

The End.

Well that was the prequel I wrote about Mario Sunshine. I hope you enjoyed it. please review if you like.


End file.
